


Dean Winchester and Fire Don't Mix

by Digital_Trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Out of Character, Plants, Prompt Fill, alternative universe, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Trash/pseuds/Digital_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I accidentally set your plant on fire and I felt super guilty so I went to the store to buy you another plant but they ran out of the plant you had and I didn't know what other plant you liked so I may or may not have bought you enough plants to fill a small greenhouse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester and Fire Don't Mix

Dean was strolling around the local plant nursery. Dean isn't the type of guy to have decorative plants around his house but he had set his neighbors plant on fire and now, here he was.

Dean didn't exactly know how he managed to set the neighbors plan on fire, but fire and Dean Winchester don't seem to mix. He looked online to try to find the plant that was set on fire until he finally found one that looked similar. He later found out it was called a cast iron plant. Not that it did him any good, apparently it wasn't in stock and wouldn't be in stock for another week. 

Dean knew how important this plant was to his neighbor Castiel. The man seems so shy and keeps to himself, but if Dean ever saw him truly happy, it was with his plants. In fact, he managed to notice that this so called cast iron plant happened to be his favorite. If it were anyone else, Dean would of probably just apologized and offer to pay for the plant but something impulsed him to buy Cas's plant himself. Of course, it wasn't like Dean watched him like a stalker.

Cas seemed fragile to Dean. Almost as if he needed to be protected. Dean just couldn't bare to see Cas sad when he told him he accidentally killed his favorite plant. He just knew he rather replace it before he got home. Luckily he had a few hours before the time Cas regularly gets home, not that Dean keeps track of that kind of thing or anything.

"Can I help you sir?" A female employee asked. 

"Uh, yes. Yes! You can help me. You see, I accidentally set my neighbors plant on fire and really don't want to tell him that I burned his plant at the stake so I'm trying to buy it for him before he gets home from work but you guys don't have it in stock so now I'm here trying to find something that he might like. I think the plant he has was called a cast iron plant if that helps."

"Well, a lot of customers that like the cast iron plant happen to also be fond of the Chinese evergreen and the Mother-in-law's tongue," She paused as she held up two plants. "But there are a few who also like the broadleaf lady palm and the jade plant," she paused once more to hold up two different plants. "And if you happen to know that he might like the jade plant then you might also be interested in a medium sized bonsai tree." She finally finished.

Dean stood there trying to process just what the hell the lady had just told him. "Oh okay, thank you so much." He simply said. The lady nodded and gave a smile as she walked away. 

Dean looked at the plants the lady had recommended and decided to finally just take the best of each, as for the bonsai tree, he decided on one with tagged as 'a bougainvillea bonsai' that was predicted not to grow too big. Dean also got some flowers just for an extra apology and finally bought all the plants. He even bought some pots and soil for the bigger indoor plants.

Dean didn't even realize how many plants he had bought until he got home. He then grabbed some paper and began to write out an apology note. After he had finished, he proceeded to carry all the plants to Cas's carport and taped the note to one of the plants before going back to his house.

 

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀

 

Castiel came back exhausted from a hard day at the office, only to find his carport raided with plants. Naturally, Cas got extremely excited. He got out of his car and found an envelope taped to a pot. He opened it and read the letter.

"Dear Cas,   
I'm sorry to tell you this but I somehow accidentally set your cast iron plant on fire. I felt super guilty so I went to replace the plant but they didn't have the same one at the nursery in stock. In other words, I may or may not have just bought you enough plants to fill a small greenhouse. I hope this is enough for you to forgive me.

Your neighbor,  
Dean"

Cas stared at the letter for a while after reading it. Yes, he was sad that his favorite plant had died but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Dean had cared enough to buy him a small greenhouse's worth of plants. As he was smiling, he turned to look at his house. He found Dean to be staring at him through the window before Dean quickly tried to move so Cas wouldn't see him.

Cas walked to Dean's house and knocked on the door. It opened slowly to reveal a shy looking Dean Winchester.

"Are you mad?" Dean asked. "Not at all, quite the opposite really." Cas said. Dean looked down as a smile tugged at his lips.

"Dean thank you. You didn't have to buy me all those plants, you could of just payed for the cast iron but you decided to buy me those anyway. May I ask why?"

"I didn't want you to be upset. I kinda hate it when that happens." Dean replied as a blush grew on his face and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Cas stared at him for a second before hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Dean." He whispered.

Dean smiled when they pulled away. "So uh, you forgive me then?" He asked. Cas went quiet again. "Uh, you don't have to, but um, if you want to completely make it up to me, could you maybe..." Cas's voice trailed off into an inaudible whisper.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Dean asked. "Maybe we could...if you want, maybe you could go out with me?" Cas asked, his voice just barley over a whisper.

Dean's blush began to grow once more, his ears even turned red. "I uh, y-yeah. Yes. Totally." Dean finally got out. Cas smiled once more. "Saturday at 7?" Cas asked, suddenly filled with confidence. "Perfect." Dean replied.


End file.
